There is still much to be learned about the nature of circulating parathyroid hormone in clinical disease. It is the purpose of this project to study the function and mechanism of action of parathyroid hormone, study its relationship to human disease, and develop clinically useful tests for circulating parathyroid hormone. From these studies it is expected that one can understand the pathophysiology of certain metabolic diseases of bone and endocrine disturbances. The entire structures of bovine, porcine and human parathyroid hormone have been determined. Synthethic polypeptides representing the first 34 residues of bovine and human parathyroid hormone have been prepared. These molecules show all the biological properties of the native hormonal polypeptide. Highly sensitive radioimmunoassays for the hormone have been developed and are being modified further for improved clinical diagnostic parameters. Studies show that the mechanism of action of the hormone is mediated through direct hormonal activation of adenylate cyclase in bone and kidney. An isolated parathyroid cell system has been developed that allows studies of secretagogues for parathyroid hormone.